Edrising part two
by Archangel RG91
Summary: What's up again heres the second story to my Ed-rising saga this story in my opinion in alot more in detail and much more interesting then the first, again i do not claim ed edd n eddy or the dead-rising and left 4 dead they belong to their owners only


Ed-Rising Part 2

Chapter 1 Prologue: Search for new weapons

`After the rally meeting and the pain of loss, the gang set out on a mission to get more advanced weapons, more to the point guns and discard their current weapons in a all-out-war for survival against the walking dead. After losing both Sarah and Jimmy, the cul-de-sac young adults were furious and said they refuse to lose another. At this moment the survivors are searching for a gun store for it's their best defense against the undead until the military shows up assuming if they do show up. " Pant pant man we should have really stocked up on water before leaving the grocery store." Eddy says with dehydration. " Stop complainin' dorky you ain't the only one whose thirsty." Kevin responds. " Well you're one who suggested we leave right away without grabbing some water shovel-chin!" Eddy smarted off as Kevin knocks out Eddy with the knockout bell sound effect. " Kevin was there any reason for that?" Nazz said to defend Eddy. "Just mesmerizing old times" Kevin says with a chuckle. "I guess some things never change with those two." Edd says with a his hand smacking his head. "Well others do right oven-mitt?" Marie Kanker says to her boyfriend as he responds with a kiss. "Nevermind that so wheres the gun store at?" Eddy says as he is helped up by his girlfriend Lee with a black eye. "Rolf believes the nearest gun store is in lemon brook where this doo-hickey began." "Doo-hickey no thanks for Ed." Ed says with his usual creepy laugh sound as May begins to kiss him for being cute. "Right, so are you for sure that there's a gun store." Kevin asks Rolf. "Of course chin-who-resembles- a shovel Kevin boy Rolf's father use to buy shot guns from there." "Well what we waiting for lets get our hands on those guns onward to Lemon Brook!" Everyone looked at Jonny as he had a determined look of revenge.

Chapter 2 Back to where it all began

The gang arrived at the scene where this whole zombie apocalypse started which appeared to be abandoned as expected. Bodies were all over the ground ripped apart and blood splattered all over the concrete. " Jeez talk about a city of death huh?" Eddy says to try to break the ice but May responds, " Not funny Eddy." Marie grabs hold of Edd's arm nervously as they walk through the city " I don't like this city Kevin lets just grab what we need and go." Nazz says to Kevin. " Rolf doesn't like this city either go-go Nazz girl for Rolf has bad memories from playing football with those flat-noodle heads." Rolf shivers. " Oh yes I remember that day I think those specimens were on steroids." Double D recalled. " You know it's a little too quiet here be ready for anything fellas." Lee Stated. " So Rolf wheres this gun store at?" May asked. " A little more to the north in the center of the city dim-witted Kanker girl." "Sounds about right." Jonny said. The survivors arrived at the store only to find the entrance has a lock which served no purpose. " Ah shit that's great now we can't get in." Eddy says in a pissed off mood. " Don't worry dreamboat us girls know how to crack this code, right girls?" Lee said as she and her sisters used their crow bars to break open the chain. " Damn babe it's no secret how you girls always seem to end up in our houses uninvited in the old days." Eddy says with a laugh but it was true. "Wow cool." Ed says as they enter the gun store to look at the new toys. " Quick Jonny close and lock the door in case we have any unwanted visitors." " You got it Kevin." Jonny replies as he closes the door and locks it. "All right gang grab your new gear it's almost payback time!" Eddy says with a serious look.

Chapter 3 Trying out the new toys

"Wow so much to choose from." Lee says astounded. " You said it babe." Eddy responded and smiled as he open a cabinet full of different assault rifles. Double D examined the guns seeing how he has great vision he's looking for a sniper. Nazz and Marie grabbed a lot of first aid bags and placed them in ten separate combat bags, then proceeded to get their preferred choice of guns. Rolf

picked out a automatic shotgun w/strap and laser attachment with a combat blade as a secondary weapon. Eddy picked out a AK-47 w/ red dot sight and extended mag and a nine millimeter hand-gun as a secondary. Double D picked a long range sniper rifle with a light machine gun as a secondary. The Kankers chose a mp5 sub machine guns and hand-guns as a secondary with the exception of Lee as she preferred to use a short range 12 gauge shotgun. Nazz chooses a MAC11 w/ rapid fire attachment and a M1911 pistol as a secondary. Ed chooses a Galil assault rifle and a crossbow tip explosive as a secondary. Kevin picked a commando assault rifle w/red dot sight and a ballistic knife as a secondary. At last Jonny picked a sub machine gun AK-74U and a samurai sword as a secondary. " Choice now we got our new weapons and survival kits." Kevin says with smile. As soon as they left the store zombies appeared in all directions aiming for the survivors not knowing they're bout to get their brains splattered. " Now its our turn payback time sons of bitches!" Eddy declared. At that Ed began to attack with his assault rifle killing many zombies as Double D began sniping in a safe distance. Eddy began to go scarface with that AK-47 with his old maniacal laugh back when receives his jawbreakers. Rolf and Lee began to defend the short range using their head-exploding shotguns while Jonny w/ Plank, The remaining Kankers, and Nazz fend off the middle range with sub machine guns. " Watch out Double Doofus." As Double D ducked Kevin used his commando on the zombie to finish it. " I think we need to fall back Kevin surely this noise will attract more zombies." Double D pointed out to Kevin. " All right gang fall back Ed use your crossbow explosive tip to blow that group up out of our way!" " You got it Kevin!" Ed said as he concentrated and yelled out, " This for my baby sister mutants of the dead!" He shot a tip that went perfectly center point of a zombie exploding 12 of them in the process. " Yeah way to go lumpy show those bastards." Eddy cheered. " Nice shot love." May says with a blush on her face. So thanks to Ed clearing a path out of that dreaded city the survivors managed to escape without a scratch. Now they headed for the underground base for a well-deserved rest. " Ah feels good to be in a safe spot for a change." Marie said. " Yeah I hear you girl." Nazz replied. Then Double D announced, " Ok now you girls stay and rest Kevin, Eddy, Ed, Jonny,and myself are going to get some food at the grocery shop Rolf will stay here and stand guard should anything happen here." " Baby wait how will we know that you guys will be safe?" Marie asked as the other girls were concerned about their boyfriends. " I was getting to that turtledove at the gun store Kevin picked up a set of radios to keep in contact with each other should we have to split up like now." Double D explained as everyone eased their minds. " All right Rolf take care of them and Marie." Double D says softly to Rolf. " Rolf will take care of them with his life." Rolf said with assurance. " We'll be back we'll begin testing the radios for a mike check." Double D and the others have set out on a new mission and it ain't gonna be easy.

Chapter 4 A painful experience

"Testing mike one, two one, two." Double D says as he checks the radio in it's correct station. " Hear you loud and clear sock-ed boy." Rolf responds. "Ok clear over and out." Double D replies. " Well safe to say the radio works now shall we continue to the grocery store gentlemen?" Double D asks the other guys. " Jeez with all this walking our legs won't have the strength to run away." Jonny says with concern writin all over his face. " I know what you mean rock-head it be nice to find a sweet ride not to mention it be easier to carry food." Eddy added. " Well looks like your wish is granted dork cause I see a couple of SUV's ahead." As the boys approached the vehicles they said in unity, " Cooooool." "Hmm but I wonder when we previously came to get food the city was empty no transportation at all now there is a few SUV's." Double D spoke out loud. "Relax sock-head maybe the FBI showed up to stop the undead." Eddy said to Edd. "Definitely a possibility, but regardless on how it got here we need it." Kevin said. " Buttered toast anyone?" Ed says a thing that has nothing to do with how the vehicle got there. " Why you little!" Eddy says as he picks up a two by four and breaks it on Ed's head. "Eddy, restrain yourself!" Edd scolded. " Hey Plank found the key to the SUV." Jonny announced. " Great job block-head now where's the other one, we need at least two SUV's for everyone else!" Kevin mockingly said. "How should I know?" Jonny retorted. "There it is, its on that dead guys body!" Ed says as he walks unknowingly if the dead guy is actually a zombie. " ED NO WAIT!" Edd, Eddy, and Jonny yelled out as Kevin calmly says, " I'll get em." Ed grabs the key only to have the zombie quickly rise about to attack the dim-witted Ed. " Move back mutant!" Ed yells reaching for his assault rifle as Kevin uses his ballistic knife to pierce though it's head. " Hey dork use your head next time!" Kevin calmly says. " Well in any event he's got the keys." Edd said gratefully that Ed is still alive. " Double Dweeb give Eddy the radio, its a good thing I got one in case we'd have to split up come with me in SUV the other three will take the other SUV." Kevin says to Edd. So the boys split up in two vehicles driving to the grocery store. " Now this is more like it." Eddy says relieved that he doesn't have to walk saving his energy. They arrived at the grocery store, each of them grabbed a basket and began loading up as fast as they can. " Hey lumpy go to the break room and grab some microwaves and load up your weapon this time stupid." Eddy said to Ed. " Sure am Eddy." Ed replied while loading his weapon. Ed slowly walked up the stairs, fully alert that anything can pop up. Ed slowly opened the door using the flashlight under his assault rifle, he turned on the switch. Two zombies appeared and began to target Ed, Ed couldn't bring himself to attack the two zombies were Sarah and Jimmy! As Ed trembled with anger as the former loved ones approached to claim Ed, he yelled out, " I WON'T FORGET WHAT YOU DID TO MY SISTER AND MY FRIEND, YOU TOOK FROM THEM WHAT NO ONE HAS THE RIGHT TO TAKE.. LIFE!" Ed begins to have a flashback on how they died right in front of him as he continues to say, " I won't forget, I can still see the looks on their faces, Now Sarah and Jimmy rest in peace." Ed aims and fires at the zombies, then kills them. Eddy looks up hearing the gun shots and then says, " Sounds like lumpy is in trouble better alert the others." Eddy radios the others as he walks up to check on his friend keeping the radio on in case he has to yell for back up. Eddy reaches the break room only to find Ed crying on the floor and for the first time Eddy shows his soft spot for Ed. He puts his hand on Ed's back and says, " Ed whats the matter buddy?" All Ed can do is point at the dead bodies and Eddy gasps, " Sarah and Jimmy!" At that everyone who had radios heard what Eddy said. " She-who-gives-migraines Sarah and Jimmy the delicate one?" Rolf repeats gaining everyone's attention back at the base. " What happened?" May asked with concern. " Is everyone there ok?" Nazz asked. Eddy speaks to Ed on the radio, " I'm sorry Ed is there anything I can do for you man?" Based on Eddy's tone everyone could tell that Ed killed the zombiefied Sarah and Jimmy and realized how hard it must have been for him. May began to cry for Ed saying, " Oh my poor Ed he's in pain!" At that May passed out while her sisters, Nazz and Rolf tended to her. " C'mon buddy lets grab the microwaves and then we'll leave this place." Eddy said to his long time pal. " Ok Eddy..." Ed says softly as he helps Eddy load up the microwaves and walked downstairs with the rest of the guys awaiting for Ed and Eddy. " Ed my dear friend I'm sorry." Double D hugs Ed as did Kevin and Jonny. " All right guys we got food to last us months lets go home." Kevin says while patting Ed's back. They stepped out the grocery store and to no surprise there are more zombies coming for them. " Oh shit bad timing!" Eddy exclaimed. " Hurry lets load up fast!" Ed with a serious look on his face says, " You guys load up I'll destroy them." With that look on his face no one dared to stop him, so they began to load as fast as they can. Ed then brought out his crossbow and began shooting blowing many of them up but more and more came. " If they just keep coming, I'll keep killing!" Ed shouted with anger. The boys finished loading up the SUV's and shouted for Ed to return so they can leave. Kevin and Eddy both turned on the ignition then burnt off to return to base. Along the way Double D stood up through the sunroof and began sniping to clear the way for Kevin, while Ed and Jonny defended their SUV. They managed to escape without casualties and radioed Rolf to open the gates and to help unload the necessities. As the young men arrived, immediately the remaining survivors checked on Ed which made Ed happy to know people around him care and he considers them family. May came running to Ed and wrapped her arms around him with tears in her eyes. " Oh Ed is everything all right I heard what happened." May cried showing her true concern for Ed as Ed smiles. " May my love you're my life now I would truly be lost without you at my side I love you so much." May's heart skipped a beat as Ed continued, " The very pain I had, the worst pain I had went away when your near me I promise you I won't lose you." " And I promise to love you and care for you." May said as they shared a real kiss that healed both of their wounds. " Aww that's sweet." Nazz said as she held tight to Kevin's arm. That night the survivors eat a family supper despite the tough times they're going through and slept well well most of them for that matter as Jonny woke up from a nightmare. " Pant pant what a nightmare isn't that right Plank?" Jonny says to Plank as he gets a glass of water. When Jonny drinks his water he slowly remembers what his nightmare is about, it was about Jimmy. " Damn you zombies!" Jonny said as he gritted his teeth.

Chapter 5 Desperate Vengeance

Jonny began see flashbacks in his dream it was exactly like the real thing it only pushed him more. " Damn it damn it." Jonny says while trying to calm himself. " I swore to Jimmy I will avenge him, that's it I'm going out for you buddy." Jonny began to write a goodbye letter to his friends letting them all know about how much he treasured their moments and he gives them his farewell. Jonny grabbed his AK-74U, his samurai sword and his revved up saw-blade and left the underground base with just him and his best friend Plank alone. Jonny looked at the SUV and said, " I won't need that I'd best leave that here for everyone." Jonny sprinted towards the face of danger itself as he spotted a large group of zombies in one area , he then saw the three responsible zombies that killed Sarah and Jimmy. Unaware of Jonny's presence the zombies mindlessly headed north which is where the survivors are at. " There ain't no way you're taking any more lives away." Jonny said as he dropped down killing two zombies with his saw-blade gaining the rest of the zombies attention. " That's right come and get me!" Jonny says as he pulls out his AK-74U and begins to rain hell on the zombies. The zombies began to move at great speed jumping in many different directions. " All right lets play!" Jonny attaches a grenade attachment to his gun blowing many zombies up in the process. The more he used the grenades the more zombies seem to appear in greater numbers. Jonny used up all his ammo than came face to face with Sarah and Jimmy's killers. " I got one more toy to try out on you!" Jonny then reaches out for his samurai sword and dared them to come near him. The three zombies came at him, he used his sword to slice and dice them and finally exacted his revenge on Sarah and Jimmy's murderers. " Plank and I finally avenged you guys rest in peace." Jonny said as he looked on at the rest of the zombies. " Now Plank it's time to face the music we're in this together thank you for everything." Jonny said for the last time to his wooden buddy. Jonny fought with all he had it was only a matter of time that he got overwhelmed and got killed. At the moment Jonny got killed, Double D woke up with fear in his eyes as he got a bad feeling. Marie woke up next to him and asked, " What is it babe?" " Somethings wrong, terribly wrong!" Double D answered. Double D woke up everyone to make a head count except Jonny wasn't there. " Hey where's block-head at?" Eddy asked. " Oh no!" " Don't tell me!" Double D shouted out as he read Jonny's suicide note. " Jonny left here to fight the zombies alone we must go find him he's our friend!" " Lets go find Jonny!" Kevin agreed. " Marie, Lee, May and Nazz stay here while we retrieve Jonny watch out for the base." Edd said. " You got it Double D." Nazz said as the guys loaded up their weapons and drove the SUV's. " Damn it basketball-head what have you done?" Eddy angrily said as he was driving. " Jonny the wood-boy Rolf hopes you're still alive I can't lose another." Rolf quietly says. A few zombies were in their way so Rolf, Ed and Double D all opened their doors so the doors can smack their faces. " Ah that felt good." Ed says with his chuckle. Kevin noticed a huge pile of bodies lying on the ground and alerted Eddy by radio to check this place out. They parked their SUV's and walked out onto the battlefield where there was a brutal battle for survival and vengeance. " Whoa never knew Jonny had it in him." Kevin says shocked as he walks with the others. " Stay alert and be ready for anything gentlemen." Double D says as he loads up his machine gun. " Cool Jonny not bad at all there has to be at least 150 bodies here." Ed says proudly for Jonny. " No matter how you slice it lumpy it was reckless." Eddy said. The young men continued walking full of awe until Rolf found the dead body of Jonny and Plank torn to pieces. " No Jonny the wood-boy!" Rolf yelled as he ran to the body. " Why did you have to go alone my friend." Rolf started to sob as he had flashbacks of their adventures as urban rangers. " No Rolf won't let end like this, Jonny, Jonny, JONNY!" Rolf says hopelessly as he begins a explosion of anger yelling, " AAARRRGGGHHH UUUH HUUUH NOOOO!" At this point Rolf was so angry that when he clenched his fists blood began to come out making everybody very nervous. " Whoa stretch calm down you can attract more zombies here!" Eddy said with nervousness. " Rolf does not care short cash-ed-boy Rolf will kill them all." Rolf says with the intention of bringing zombies in their directions. Rolf got his wish zombies appeared in more numbers then with Jonny. " Are you happy man now there is more." Kevin said mixed with anger and fright. " Damn it!" Eddy says while bringing out his AK-47. Rolf brought out his shotgun and ran towards them and began exploding heads fighting his heart out. The others began assist Rolf helping their friend so they won't lose another friend. It wasn't long before Rolf ran out of shells, he began to use his knife and his bare hands. Kevin covered Rolf's back doing all sorts of flips and agility. Kevin convinced Rolf that if they kept on fighting they would be finished they need more ammo. So they grabbed Jonny's body and hopped in their transportation and began hauling ass running over many zombies until Double D notices that the trucks are becoming more unstable, " I need to make modifications to both the vehicles and the weapons for neither may not last long." Edd noted himself. With zombies out of sight, the boys toke a sigh of relief due to a close call. They came back to underground base holding Jonny's dead body which pretty soon will be a zombie and the survivors are aware of it. Everybody took notice and realized Jonny didn't make it. " Poor Jonny." Nazz says as she tears up. " We're losing everybody." May added quietly. Everyone mourned and paid their respects to the loner known as Jonny 2x4.

Chapter 6 No more casualties

Pretty soon Jonny's dead body will rise once more and he'll become a threat to everyone. It was a hard decision for everybody to decide who kills Jonny, that's when Rolf stepped up and said, " Let Rolf be the one who kills Jonny the wood-boy, Rolf wants the responsibility to rest my friend." " He's all yours pal." Kevin says to his best friend, handing him his shotgun. Everybody left the area because it would be hard for them to bear. Double D quietly leaves off to his cabin with tears in his eyes and Marie can felt his heart is hurting. " Double D?" Marie asks Edd softly. " Yes my love?" Edd replies. " I know Jonny was your friend, I'm just letting you know I love you and I'm here for you." Marie says then kisses Edd's cheek and lays her head on his shoulders. " Jonny was my dear friend another casualty I couldn't save." Edd says with pain. " I can't lose another Marie, do you understand no more especially you!" Edd says with a determined look and walks out to the base garage to begin his modifications. Lee walks in where Marie is asking her where did Double D go and to check on her. " Hey Marie how you doin' is everything ok?" Lee asked her younger sibling. " Double D is hurt I don't know what to do." Marie replies with a tear. " I understand sis Eddy's hurting too I want to help him but it's tough to deal with a loss of a friend, but everything will be all right sis you hear?" Lee said. " Thank you Lee" Marie says with a smile and the sisters shared a hug which doesn't happen often. At that moment they heard a screeching sound and a shotgun blast then total silence. " Whoa talk about killin' the mood." Lee said. " You said it." Marie added. Meanwhile after hearing the gunshot Double D finished his blueprint design on the modifications of the vehicle and weapons. " Excellent now I need to show the others my plans for survival." Edd said and then he called everyone to the garage to show a slide show of his modifications as he will explain how it works. As everybody came to the garage area, they took a seat to listen. " All right friends I took the liberty to modify our transportation and to create new weapons for our fight against the undead." Edd announced with excitement. " Nazz, Double D turns me on when he talks like that." Marie says to Nazz while giggling. " Um is there anything funny turtledove? Edd says to his girlfriend Marie. " Hehe just wait til we have our alone time cutie pie." Marie says with a seductive tone as Double D sweats profusely. " U-u-um yes w-w-well."Edd stammers. " Snap out of it Double Dweeb!" Kevin said to Edd while Eddy and Ed are laughing. " Right, thanks Kevin as I was saying here's the ideas I created." Edd said as everyone leaned in from their seats. " First I'll show the vehicle modifications, what we have here is a bulldozer bucket which we'll attach to the front-end of the SUV's to plow through the zombies as I noticed that when Kevin and Eddy were running over zombies it was starting to damage the truck itself." Everyone placed close attention as Double D continued to speak, " I also going to reinforce the windows with steel to cage the windows to prevent zombies from breaking in and also reinforce the tires material with steel to keep us from getting a flat." Everyone had a curious look as they were interested to see this is going to actually happen. " That's it for the transportation and now for the weapons." At that the survivors smiled to see what he had in store. " I constructed various types of grenades which will increase our chances for survival, first we have a what I call a sticky grenade made of course a grenade and a substance attached to it that sticks to skin which will leave the victim utterly helpless." Edd said with excitement. " Now my personally fave, the pipe bomb." The survivors stared with confusion . " Pipe bomb what is this pipe bomb sock-ed boy?" " Glad you asked Rolf, a pipe bomb is a new kind of grenade that resembles a pipe I invented that has a noise emulator that attracts the infected it beeps for 5 seconds and blows them to kingdom come!" " Whoa you out done yourself Double D we could use something like that it be easier." Eddy pointed out while giving Double D his praise. " Why thank you Eddy now for the last invention, the under barrel gun attachments the attachments are shotgun, flame-thrower, and lastly the grenade attachments." " During our search for Jonny I found his AK-74U with a grenade attachment which inspired the idea of the other gun attachments." Edd revealed. " Well that's it any other ideas are welcome." Edd said to invite more ideas. "Oh oh I got one Double D!" Ed stepped up and took the invitation, " Yes Ed?" A moment of silence as Ed stood clueless with the creepy laugh sound effect. " Spit it out lumpy!" Eddy shouted out. " Welcome to planet Ed the bringer of bacon." Ed said with a smile and with everybody except May staring at him like whats wrong with this guy. " You idiot that has nothing to do with what you were going to tell us." Eddy said angrily. " Gravy?" Ed said as Eddy lost his temper and pounced on poor Ed beating him up. " Eddy stop that!" May yelled to Eddy as she pounced on him. " Well no need to say anything." Double D chuckled. Everybody parted off to their cabins, as Double D entered his and Marie's he had a nice little surprise from his girlfriend. Double D again started sweating as his girlfriend was only wearing lingerie seductively calling him to bed. " Oh my god Marie looks so gorgeous in that delicate clothing, I mean she always looks gorgeous but-..." Edd said to himself in his thoughts. " Come here sexy." Marie said with a wink. Edd slowly walks to the bed very nervous due to the fact that he's never had this interaction before. He sat down on the bed and Marie crawled slowly wrapping her arms around his neck whispering in his ear, " You know it's about time we had some alone time considering what's going on, I haven't had the chance to thank you properly for saving me." She whispered sweetly in his ears. " Wait Marie you don't have to thank me this way, I don't want to use you this way I love you with means of not disrespecting you only loving you as your boyfriend and best friend." Edd said to Marie showing his true love and respect for her. " You're so sexy when you talk like that." " But I'm only giving myself to you because you are that guy I want to be with forever and eternity I love you I plan to marry you someday." Marie said with a sincere look that convinced Double D to get some. As Double D began to undress Marie, she whispered, " This is gonna be the best night of your life." They began to have intercourse and the funny thing is Eddy, Ed, and Kevin all scored that night maybe it was planned by the girls while the guys were gone who knows? As the couples finished their "romantic" evening they shared with each other with their experiences pretty much revealing that they were virgins even Kevin though he denied it. " Well now shall I start the process of making new weapons." Edd said as he heads to the garage. " Rolf you all right buddy?" Kevin asked Rolf as Rolf replied, " Well while Rolf was keeping a lookout for infected mutants you call zombies, Rolf can hear you and the Ed boys having a good time stuffing your sausages. Kevin was kinda embarrassed due to Nazz and the Kankers being the screaming types it's really no surprise Rolf can hear what's going on. " Sorry man I didn't realize." Kevin said feeling bad for Rolf. " Look I'll make a deal with you bro once we get through with this zombie business I'll help you find a good girl for you." Kevin says with sincerity. " Thank you Kevin." Rolf says happily. Meanwhile Marie walks down to the garage area to see if Double D needs any help since she has experience with tools. " Hey love muffin do you need help with anything?" Marie asks her boyfriend. " No thank you though I got it covered." Double D says with smile. " I'm just putting the finishing touches on the weapons then I'll start on the SUV's up-grades." Edd said while working. " Kay well call on me if you need help installing." Marie said sweetly. Double D went up to Rolf and Rolf asked, " Double D Ed-boy is there something Rolf can assist you with?" " Actually yes Rolf." Edd replied. " Well speak to Rolf." Rolf answered "Rolf do you know back in the cul-de-sac in your residence if you still have your bulldozers?" Edd asked. " Well yes as Rolf recalls I do." Rolf says with his hand on his chin. " Ok good you mind if we go back and retrieve the bulldozer buckets attach them to the SUV's and get other material needed for the upgrade?" Edd asked Rolf again. " Sure Smart Ed-boy." Rolf replied. " Great I'll go round up the others to make a trip back to the cul-de-sac." Edd stated.

Chapter 7 Return to the Cul-De-Sac

Edd gathered all the remaining survivors stating he's going back with Rolf to the cul-de-sac to finish upgrading the SUV's to take the fight to the zombies. " All right friends we're off to the cul-de-sac." Edd said. " Wait don't think you're going by yourselves -.." Kevin said before being interrupted by Eddy. " Yeah sock-head, lumpy and I are coming with you." " What are we chopped liver?" " We're going too!" Lee says referring to herself and the rest of the girls as they load their weapons. " Yeah there is no way we're sitting this out besides we have stuff to get." Marie added. Double D can see there is no talking out of this and agrees, " All right grab some radios." The girls grabbed all the radios while the guys grabbed their guns and combat gear with first aid and ammo. Kevin's group of survivors consisted of himself, Eddy, Ed, and Lee while Double D's group consists of himself, Rolf, Marie, Nazz, and May. As they closed in getting back to the Peach Creek cul-de-sac, the mixed emotions were in the air as they feel butterflies in their stomachs returning back home. They finally arrived and when they came back, they watched in horror as the houses are now torn apart destroyed by the undead. Double D and Kevin both parked the SUV's and everybody exited out of the trucks. " Damn what a mess." Lee says. " I need to go by my house and get some clothes." Nazz said. " I'll go with you inside your house to get your stuff." Marie offered to help Nazz. " Ok thanks." Nazz said with a smile. " Babe take care and make it quick." Kevin says to Nazz. " Turtledove remember stay alert at all times don't hesitate to call the radio. Lee turned to May and said, " May we need to go to the trailer park and get our stuff too." " Yeah your right Lee." May replied. " Break a leg if you see something movin' babe." Eddy says to his girlfriend Lee. " May take care and don't forget my butter toast beautiful girlfriend of mine." Ed says to May. " I don't think we need to worry about those girls it's the zombies that need to watch out." Double D said with confidence. " Seeing that we only have five radios we'll keep three and you girls take one each group and check in with us every now and then. As soon as the girls split up and went off in their directions, the guys remained at Rolf's with the SUV's to start the up-grading process. " You guys I'm going into my house and have a look on the news." Kevin took a look at his T.V to update on where the zombies are located and the reporter soon gave him a answer, " Here's an update regarding the infected while still scattered throughout the Peach Creek-Lemon Brook area, it seems as though the infected migrated to Winnipeg, Manitoba smelling new blood to cross the United States border." Said the reporter as he continued, " Since the invasion began, the United States built a borderline fence but as you can see the fence will not last any longer, Who can stop this apocalypse?" Kevin turned his T.V off. " We can!" Kevin said. Kevin left his house notifying the guys on where to strike next.

(Lee's POV)

It didn't take long for me and May to return to our fucked up trailer , It was a real shit-hole then it already was. " Lee this sucks our home is no longer a home." May said sadly. " Yeah but lets just grab our clothes and Marie's clothes and whatever possession we want to take. I said. Lee and May arrived at their trailer with Lee kicking the door open to make sure if there was zombies inside which there was they could have the upper hand. I saw a zombie running towards us , then I blasted his fuckin' head off with my 12 gauge. May covered my rear and shot three zombies with her mp5 sub gun. " Nice shot." I said to May. " Thanks Lee." May replied. " May go up the stairs I'll cover ya." " Uhh ok." May said uneasy. May punched the door open and I threw my bag on the bed and said, " May get some of my clothes and put it in my bag I'll stand guard at the door. May wasted no time she threw all our clothes in the bag and with plenty of space to spare. " All right good job May." " Pant pant no thanks to you." May retorted. " Quit your whining!" I said when I slapped her up-

side her head. I heard screaming noises I knew it was zombies, " Oh shit hurry up grab your bag they coming." I grabbed my bag and picked up out family heirloom the ship-in-a-bottle. " All right you fuckers let's play!" I said as I locked and loaded. A zombie barged in so I blew up his head with my shotgun. I saw at least 20 coming in our direction and yelled to May, " Take the left I got the right!" I ran and flipped over a zombie kicking his face in while in mid-air and shot his head. Three more of those bastards came my way, I punched one head off, blasted another head off and flipped and grabbed and twisted another ones head off before I landed on my feet. I turned and looked at May, she didn't need help she was doin much better then I expected. It looked like we finished the horde but then I saw one bout to attack May so I told her to duck and I killed that bastard. "Well that's the last of em I wonder how Marie and Nazz holdin' up."

(Nazz POV)

As Marie and myself walked into my torn house, I took a deep breath as I realized my home was destroyed no thanks to the stupid zombies. " Whew well might as well go it over with, better start packing." I said to myself out loud. " Here let me help you." Marie offered. " Thanks." I said with a smile. " So I take it Kevin gave you the best night last night." Marie says to me with a giggle. " Well we heard you too and your sisters." I replied with a smile as Marie blushed. " Double D was the only man I gave myself to and even though I was his first and he was my first he was very good." Marie says as she daydreams her best night ever. We heard a creak in my closet door, we quickly turned our heads in that direction. " Stay on guard Nazz watch my back I'll get the door." Marie says to me. Marie slowly opens the door holding her pistol cocking back the trigger as I had my pistol ready. A zombie just popped out and pinned Marie ready to bite and just when I was ready to shoot, Marie had already shot through it's skull man shes fast! " No problem." Marie says as she judo flips the zombie off of her. " There's a problem!" As I shot a zombie clean at the brain. " Not bad Nazz." Marie said giving me props. " Nazz, Marie are you ok we heard gunshots?" Kevin asked over the radio. I picked up the radio and replied, " Hey babe well we're fine just had two zombies killed them of course." " Choice, yeah Double D they're fine." " Hey babe we're almost finished we already installed the bulldozer buckets and material in the tires, now all we have to do is install spikes on the tires. " Ok well we'll be down in a minute I'm almost done packing my clothes." I said to Kevin over the radio. " Kay see you down here." Kevin said. We finished packing clothes and headed downstairs to meet the others. " Where's Lee and May?" I asked Eddy. " We're right here!" Lee says as her and May to the area looking tired. " What happened to you two?" Marie asked her sisters. " Ran into a couple of 'friends'."Lee answered. " And they're still coming right now!" May said. " Oh dear, we're not done we got one last spike to install and still need to get our clothes." Double D panicked. " No sweat sock-head we'll just rotate in switching clothes ,while the Kankers, Nazz and the rest of us cover you til you finish." Eddy said to Double D. After Eddy said that, the zombies appeared and we still need to finish upgrading the SUV's!

Chapter 8 Keep the chance alive.

With no time to lose everybody jumped into the fray as Kevin was the first to get into his house to retrieve his clothes and belongings. " Hurry up shovel-chin!" Eddy says as he continues to fight off the zombies with the others while covering Double D. " All right girls Kanker style!" Lee says to Marie and May. May first front-flips over Lee and Marie quickly dives above Lee only for May before she lands from her flip to grab Marie's wrist and flip her as she pulls out her MP5 shooting rapidly killing many zombies with style. " Damn they're good." Eddy says surprised. Kevin makes his way down the cul-de-sac with zombies chasing him while he turns and fires his commando. " Go dorky!" Kevin shouts to Eddy. Rolf heads there with his shotgun along with Lee having fun with zombies. " Rolf sees that you want more eh?" Rolf says to a group of zombies. " Here you go crazy-flesh eating- mutants." Rolf yelled with each shot he made. Eddy came down to get Rolf. " Hey stretch your turn!" Now Rolf makes his way to his house getting his stuff. " Argh this is taking too long there is too many off em!" Eddy said. " Sock-head are you done yet?" " Affirmative Eddy." Double D answered. " Bout time now get your stuff we gotta go!" Kevin said as he continues to fight. " This is taking too long alleyoop!" Ed yells as he drops his house onto a large group of zombies, while tilting his house with his clothes falling out his window. " That's more like it monobrow!" Eddy says excitingly. Rolf and Double both retrieved their items and everyone jumps into the two SUV's and begins plowing through zombies very easily thanks to Edd's enhancements. Ed rolled down the trunk window of Kevin's SUV using his assault rifle as a turret while Eddy did the same in Double D's fighting off the zombies coming from the rear. They got far enough from the zombies and made it to their base. " Man I lost a lot of ammo I only have one clip." Kevin pointed out about his gun. " Yeah so am I." Eddy responded. " I suppose I'll make everybody more ammo using the same material out of each of your clips." Double D said happy to help. Everybody gave Edd their guns and brought the material needed for each clips for him to make. " Rolf is pretty thankful we made it out in one piece again." Rolf says while waiting for his shotgun shells. " Yeah but we almost bit the dust had not that crazy son of a bitch Ed dropped his house on that group of zombies." Kevin said with a laugh. " Quack!" Ed randomly said out of the blue flapping his hands like a bird. " Aw big Ed is so cute!" May says holding her hands together. " Anyway well you girls impressed us at least me when you did your move nice!" Eddy says to the Kankers. " Yeah just a little something we practiced while you guys always went out fighting zombies." " All right friends I finished your ammo clips you should each have 7 clips more." Edd announced as he gave them back their guns and ammo. " Nice took ya long enough." Kevin said. " I think my honey did a great job." Marie says in a romantic manner with her hands on her cheeks blushing. " Thank you love." Edd said with a wink. Tomorrow is the day we put a end to this zombie invasion with our new explosives, transportation, and refilled ammo we will surely win!" Edd says with confidence. " Amen to that." Lee added. " Better get our rest tonight we gonna blow shit up right up their asses for Jonny." Kevin said. " For Jimmy." Rolf said. " And for Sarah." Ed said.

Chapter 9 The end of zombies?

As the survivors went to bed to gain rest, the happy couples like Edd and Marie, Nazz and Kevin, May and Ed, Lee and Eddy slept together in each others arms while a lonely young man named Rolf slept alone wondering if he'll ever find his other half after the war with zombies. He even wonders if such a girl is still alive, as the night grew darker he began to dream of that girl. In his vision the girl was light-brown skinned, beautiful face with long black hair reaching to her shoulders and the biggest thing that captured Rolf's heart was her eyes that was colored light-brown. He asked in his dream, " Where have you been all Rolf's life angel who caught Rolf's heart?" Rolf asked to the mysterious girl. " My name is..." Before the girl can finish, Rolf was awaken by Ed who was playing with the refrigerator saying hello light constantly until Ed noticed a ticked off Rolf. " ED-BOY WHY MUST YOU WAKE ROLF WHEN HE DREAMS OF A ANGEL!" Ed pauses for a minute and offers Rolf saying, " Gravy?" At this point Rolf busted a artery and gives Ed a black eye saying, " SAL-LA-CA! After hitting Ed, Rolf snapped back to reality saying, " Oh what have I done Ed-boy speak to Rolf." Rolf says with concern of his friend. Ed smiles and says, " It's all right Rolf I'm use to it thanks to Eddy." Ed says proudly. " Rolf knows but Rolf still does not have a right to strike my brother." Rolf says sincerely. " You mean it Rolf?" Ed says happily. " Of course Ed-boy." " Now get some rest for we have a fight to attend to." Rolf said as he fell asleep. The next morning everyone woke up after a good sleep and the girls had made breakfast for everybody. Kevin and Ed went outside to do practice shots to hone their targeting skills. Edd and Rolf trained on Double D's grenades, then Eddy and the girls practiced using the attachments on their guns. After everyone gets comfortable with the new modified weapons, they rotate in the training stations. " Whew I think that's enough of training it's time we head to the heart of where the zombies are located by my calculations." Edd mentioned. " You heard the man, lets kill those bastards!" Kevin declared. " Shovel-chin take a break

I'll drive, just have fun killing zombies along the way." Eddy said. " Don't mind if I do pal." Kevin said. " Double D let me take her for a spin." Lee offered to Edd. " By all means have fun." Edd replied. The survivors revved up their engines and drove fast to exterminate the infected once and for all. As they progressed to Winnipeg the place where the reporter indicated where the zombies have migrated to and the place where the great battle for survival will take place. Eddy and Lee both drove through Peach Creek and Lemon Brook where some existing zombies are located and the passengers gave their hello by shooting heads off, cutting heads off and of course running them over. It was going to be hours til they get to Winnipeg so everyone took shifts in driving while others rested. With everyone rested they finally arrived in Winnipeg. " How much farther Double D?" Nazz radioed for Edd. " A little more to the southeast." Edd responded to Nazz. " Hey I can see the borderline and the bastards from a distance." Lee says as she spotted the undead. " Ok I have a strategy park the SUV's and we'll split up in two teams then begin to flank them left or right depending on what team your in and start off using a complimentary message with our grenade and start shooting like it's your last day!" Ed says as everyone has a shocked look with such a strategy coming from Ed. " I played a lot of call of duty." Ed said with a smile. " Well done Ed well shall we proceed with Ed's plan?" Edd said. " May, Rolf, Kevin come with me." Ed said as his hand picks came to his side. " The rest stay with Eddy." Ed added. As the survivors split up taking their posts they loaded their guns with attachments and readied their grenades. " Wait for my signal Eddy." Ed instructed Eddy over the radio. " Ready?" " Now attack!" Ed exclaimed as his side threw the pipe-bomb grenades gaining attention from a large group of zombies thanks to the noise that will attract zombies like Double D said blowing them all to pieces alerting all the other zombies to head Ed's direction. " Now Eddy!" Ed signaled Eddy's group as they threw pipe-bombs from the right side destroying another large group of zombies. Both Ed's and Eddy's groups came down enraged with their mind set on ending this war brought out their guns and began to open fire. Rolf first made physical contact with his combat blade on a zombie with the other hand using shotgun to fight off the incoming zombies in his way. Two zombies stood in Double D's way, then in a flash the two zombies got multiple shots and fell down in one motion from his light machine gun. Kevin jumped and ducked for cover shooting down the undead who couldn't keep up with his speed and he quickly got up pulling out his sticky grenade attaching it to a single zombie causing it to explode taking others that are around with it. " Choice." Kevin said. Marie and Lee doubled-teamed a big group of zombies with a combination of Marie's MP5 with rapid fire and Lee's shotgun. Ed switched to his crossbow explosive tip shooting center-point on the heart of a group of zombies destroying them with ease. Marie tripped over a dead zombie and three zombies headed straight for her until Double D intervened. " Don't you dare take her now burn!" Double D said furiously as he literally unleashed hell using his flame-thrower attachment. " Thank you babe." Marie blushed. " Hey Romeo heads up!" Eddy says to Edd as Double D ducks then Eddy throws a sharpened metal pipe right threw the zombie as he nearly pounced Double D. Nazz ran daringly to a group of zombies sliding on her knees placing a sticky grenade in a zombies crotch area and quickly pulled out her MAC11 shooting at the zombies behind the one she slid under. A few seconds later the zombie exploded. " Lets finish this!" Ed yelled as he threw his last pipe-bomb as did everyone else blowing up a huge chunk of zombies leaving a few remaining. The few that were scattered in the battlefield were being picked apart as the survivors attacked full force until now only one was in their way. " Now let us end this fire!" Double D fired as everyone did at the same target. When the last zombie fell to the ground the survivors dropped their weapons and began to celebrate their victory over the war against the infected but it was short-lived as a zombie out of nowhere jumped and attacked Eddy who was already beaten and worn out in the war like the rest of the cul-de-sac warriors. " Oh no Eddy leave him alone!" Ed yelled as he ran to help his friend with everyone else. Just as when the zombie was about to bite a gunshot came from nowhere piercing through the zombies skull. It gained the survivors attention and gave them the biggest surprise on the looks of their faces. " Good thing I made it in time it seems I'm always there to bail you out isn't that right, Pipsqueak?" A familiar voice to Eddy said. " BRO?" Eddy says perhaps more shocked more then anybody.

( There you have it, the second story to the Ed-rising saga now things have gotten interesting, Why has Eddy's brother appeared now rather then the beginning of the zombie apocalypse and what are his motives. More importantly is the war won or is the war just now beginning? All the answers will be revealed in the next and final story of the Ed-rising saga. Reviews welcome.)


End file.
